


Mission: Get Cap the girl

by Scentedsong



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentedsong/pseuds/Scentedsong
Summary: They may be master assassins, ex-soldiers, super heroes and spies but matchmakers they were not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Mission: Get Cap the girl

Steams of salty sweat ran down his forehead to the end of his face which he wipes off with the mini towel he has in his hand. Making his way through the common living room of the compound he distinctly hears Sam shouting about the unfairness of going on runs with a supersoldier.

He ignores Sam as he reaches the kitchen area and the scene in front of him twitches his lips in a small smile.

She stands in front of the coffee machine mutterring angrily about Tony and his stupid alarm system and saying words that if he dared to speak in the 40’s, his Ma would have rinsed his mouth with detergent.

He is so lost in her as he makes his way towards her, he completely misses the presence of Bucky and Natasha sitting on the bar stools of the dinning table, sharing knowing smirks.

She groans as the coffee machine takes centuries to get the work done but before she can take her anger out on it he reaches her and offers to help.

She grumbles something and then takes a seat nearby. He begins to prepare her coffee which is almost done just needs the addition of the creamer, one tablespoon, just as she likes.

When he is done, he hands her the cup and she moans as the hot goodness hits her throat.

Steve takes a seat besides her and watches as she completely gulps down the entire thing in one more sip and then gets up

“I’m gonna head back to bed suckers” she says as she yawns and stretches her arms

“Didn’t you just wake up?” Bucky asks “and why did you drink coffee if you wanted to sleep again?”

She shakes her head but before she could open her mouth and say something Steve beats her to it

“The coffee was to stop the headache after the stupid alarms wake her up so mercilessly”

All 3 sets of eyes turn to him in confusion, shock and understanding

“What? this happens every morning” he smiles that charming smile that makes her heart flutter

“Yeah well Tony has overridden my commands to stop the alarm system and I’m too sleepy to fix it” she smiles sheepishly and he feels butterflies in his stomach

“Anyways I’m gonna head to bed” she yawns and then touches Steve’s shoulder “Thank you so much Stevie, You’re a life saver”

As she makes her way towards the living quarters he can’t help but touch his shoulder where he can still feel the imprint of her hand and smiles like an idiot.

“This is ridiculous” its Natasha, she is sitting on the bar stool besides Bucky munching on her cereal.

“Agreed” Bucky nods, having discarded eating completely “Just ask her out punk”

Steve just sighs and shakes his head “Its not like that Y/N and I are just friends”

Both Bucky and Natasha look at each other before they start laughing, hysterically, holding each other to maintain balance.

They keep laughing for so long that Steve grumbles angrily before grabbing a tetra pack of orange juice from the fridge and descending towards his room.

Bucky and Natasha keep laughing even when Sam finally reaches them not that breathless after having taken a break.

“What’s going on?” he looks around the rest of the kitchen but it is empty “Did I miss something?”

“Oh birdbrain” Bucky having regained his breath makes his way towards the sink with his bowl “We are just getting started”

“Welcome to Mission: get Cap the girl”

_———————-:)(:———————–_

The moment he walked into an empty living room, Steve knew something was wrong. Never in his time as an Avenger has he found the living room devoid of the presence of one of the Avengers except for when they were on mission.

Steve knew for a fact no one was supposed to be on a mission today and thus he knew something was wrong.

Boy was he right.

As he crosses the hallway his super soldier senses sense presence in the meeting area.

Shaking his head he makes his way in there. They’re playing poker in the meeting room again and even though it is not what the room is for he feels offended no-one invited him.

Fully expecting an intense game he is shocked when he finds himself interrupting what seems to be a serious meeting.

His eyes widen in sink with the others around the table. All around the table is almost all of the team: Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Wanda, Vision all sat at the table and Sam standing with a marker near the board.

“What the– Why is there a meeting without me?”

He asks looking around and when no one answers he looks at the board where Sam was writing something. Sam tries to hide the Contents of the board with his body but fails miserably.

“-Get them drunk and make them admit their feelings.

-Make them share a bed

-Send them gifts from each other

-Dare them to makeout”

The list went on…..

“What the- What the– What the fuck?” He almost shouts

“Language” Tony says bored

“Oh its nothing Cap” Sam tries to defend but then Steve’s eyes shift to the top of the board

“Mission: Get Cap the Girl”

And suddenly everything thing made sense and he groans throwing his head back

“I can’t believe you people”

“But Steve” its Bucky “admit it, with your track record you need all the help you can get”

Steve feels his face turning red and he glares at Bucky

“No I don’t”

“Please everyone in this room agrees you do” its Natasha. She twirls her pen with her fingers before pointing it at him

“Yeah” Sam says “Even those who declined the offer to be a part of this meeting due to prior engagements like Rhodey, Bruce and Thor agree”

“Oh my god, you contacted Thor for this?”

“Of-course who else would supply the only drink that can make you drunk?” Bucky smirks

Steve shakes his head in disbelief and moves his hand to his forehead massaging it to release some stress while his other hand rests of his waist

“I- I can’t” He shakes his head and then points to the board

“This– stop this, nobody is getting anyone any girl, it is none of your business what goes around with Y/N and me. So stay out of it and-”

He moves towards the board and erases its contents with the duster nearby.

“Abort this Mission: Cap girl whatever it is”

“Mission: get Cap the Girl” Tony says smiling and enjoying this

Steve growls in irritation again

“Abort the mission or I will be your worst nightmare”

He looks so angry that even Vision winces at the intensity of his threat. Steve’s face is completely red by the time he leaves the room and slams the door shut

After a moment of silence it is Clint that breaks the ice

“Just so we’re clear, We aren’t aborting the mission are we?”

“Not a chance”

_———————-:)(:———————-_

Y/N was a spy. A good one. She knew things were happening before they even started showing because of her killer observation skills. That’s how she got into The CIA then Shield and back to CIA before becoming an Avenger because of her combat skills and efficiency in locating and deriving Intel.

She could just tell when something was wrong and she did come in handy a lot of times due to this ability.

That is why she knew something maybe wrong no something was definitely wrong.

Her team was behaving weirder than usual and more than once had she found herself in weird situations. Most of them involving a certain blonde-haired super soldier.

She had found herself and Steve locked in the small suffocating space of the 2nd floor broom closet which even F.R.I.D.A.Y couldn’t open due to some ‘glich’ and which she could’ve sworn was not there before. I mean they have automated cleaning done by F.R.I.D.A.Y and the cleaning staff carried their own stuff.

They had remained locked for more than 2 hours. 2 of the longest hours of her life. With her heart pounding louder than anything with Steve so close to her and any sense of rational thoughts out of her mind.

Then she found herself in the middle of a conversation where Sam was ready to bet a thousand dollars that Steve was huge down there with Bucky agreeing even inputting that the serum worked everywhere.

She had choked on her water at that and had quickly excused herself.

Nat and Wanda had tried to up Steve more than what may be considered healthy and if she didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn they had a thing for him.

“That dorito figure is so super hot Y/N you can’t deny that”

“The self-righteousness screams sexy to me”

Even Tony who was passing by sighing about the drowning depth of his ocean blue eyes. 

From there being no other option than Steve to be partner for every single mission to having to share a room with him with only one bed as no other room was available to being sent on missions to warehouses without a single clue of Hydra and was it violin music she could distinctly hear playing in the background with only Steve as company

“Oops sorry wrong information, our bad”

She was sure by now that they knew about her crush on Steve and were teasing her in their own twisted ways.

Which brings her to the situation at hand where the only people showing to movie night were her and Steve.

She knew the moment she walked into the T.V room to see just Steve what was happening.

“Let me guess” she says as she walks to sit besides him on the couch, maintaining a respectful distance “Someone got sick, the other had a meeting, someone has a date, someone has a wife, blah blah blah”

Steve shakes his head and smiles at her offering her some popcorn

“You know they are all a bunch of idiots”

“God! If I didn’t know any better, I would say they were trying to set us up” she says casually popping a popcorn in her mouth and immediately regrets saying it.

Steve’s face turns completely red, eyes wide and he tries to stutter something but then just turns towards the T.V.

“Well why don’t we do what we came here for, leave those idiots” he says moving towards the dvd player because apparently the smart TV wasn’t working. Again suspicious. She also thinks she can hear an angry hiss down the hall but ignores it as she gets to snaek a peak at the backside of the all american glory.

She feels he knows something but doesn’t pushes it much and waits for him to pick a movie. Well if she had to watch a movie with just one person as company, she’s pretty glad with the one she has.

He searches through the dvd’s and she can see his ears going red before he turns to face her, completely red in the face.

She raises her eyebrow and gets up to take a look at what had gotten the super-soldier looking like a tomato.

“Hey! Lets do something else” he says moving the dvd case away from her “Wanna grab dinner, maybe walk around a bit what'da say?.. I mean”

He blabbers and although she feels a flutter in her heart because of the dinner suggestion.. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she tries to sneak a peak at what he’s hiding.

“Come on Steve what is wrong with the dvd’s”

“Nothing Y/N please lets just do something else”

She huffs a sigh

“Fine”

He sighs in relief putting down the dvd case and making his way towards her to lead her out of the door but before he can process what’s happening, she is behind him and has one of the dvd’s in her hand.

She looks carefully at the cover not quiet understanding where she has heard the title before before it sinks in and she drops the cd on the floor.

“Is this… Oh my god”

“Y/N I’m really sorry I just, those morons, fucking assholes they’re just…. Oh god”

Before she can help it she bursts out laughing and shaking her head

Steve looks at her in bewilderment

“Oh god they made you go crazy” Steve runs his hands through his hair

Y/N keeps laughing, holding a hand on to her stomach to settle some of the pain settling due to the laughter

“Y/N are you okay?” He makes his way towards her

“Oh, No no no” she shakes her head “Of-course I’m not okay, I mean do they really think getting us alone to movie night with no option other than porn is good matchmaking? These idiots have the responsibility to save the world”

He doesn’t understand how to react but before he can speak anything she continues.

“I mean I knew it was kinda obvious but this much? Do they really think I’m that horny?”

“W-What?” He stammers now thoroughly confused “obvious? You’re uh h-horny?”

“I’m a lot of things Steve” she sighs starting towards the door “I’m not in the movie mood as of now, sorry for the…. Umm you know. Anyways I’m gonna head to bed now”

But before she can leave Steve rushes in front of her taking hold of her elbow

“What did you mean obvious”

“You really don’t need to know”

“I really do” he moves closer until there is no space left between them “What is obvious Y/N because I am known to be kinda naive when it comes to you

"Steve I-I” but her words get caught in her throat as he bends down until their noses touch

“You?”

She shakes her head unable to speak and just stares at his eyes trying to say whatever it is through her soft loving gaze. He brings his hand to her right cheek and rubs his thumb on it in circles

“I really wanna kiss you right now” he says and all she can see is the deep drowning ocean blue eyes and all she can think of is him

“Why don’t you” it is a whisper and before she can comprehend, soft lips touch one another and there is the attack of butterflies throughout her entire body.

He is desperate, soft but there is an urgency. Like he was afraid it was a dream and he would wake up any second, like she would stop him any moment.

But when she finally realizes what is happening and is kissing him back all he can do is groan as he moves his hands from where they were caressing her cheeks to her waist to lift her up to his height. She wraps her legs around his waist, not breaking the intense moment.

They keep kissing until realization of the necessity of breathing settles in and even then he moves to place tender kisses on her jaw, her cheek, where ever he can from their current position as she regains her breath.

They stay like that for a while, trapped in the moment and each other until voices of celebration break the shell.

She feels confetti fall on her body and looks around to search for the source 

“Mission get Cap the girl is a success”

“I take all the credit for my brilliant idea”

“The only thing you can take credit for is providing the dvd’s birdbrain”

Looking around confused she turns her attention back to Steve who is still watching her intently and moves to kiss her again as she turns to him

“Steve-” she tries to question as she breaks away from the kiss with utmost difficult

“No” he pecks her lips 

“What is-”

“Tell you later” and just like that he starts kissing her again not letting her down from his arms, he doesn’t think he can and suddenly she does not care about the Voices behind her screaming at them to get a room

After what seems like a long while of making out Steve breaks away from the kiss to allow her time to breath as he addresses the group

“Tomorrow morning runs for everyone at 4 in the morning and grade 5 level training after. Also the mission reports I said you can let go after the verbal debrief, I would need them handwritten at my desk my tomorrow evening”

Y/N looks at him with a frown and he kisses the frown off her face

“Not you sweetheart”

“But Cap” its Sam

“I said nightmare Wilson” Steve says not breaking eye contact with the woman in his arms “Nightmares don’t always come at night”

“But Steve” Natasha starts “We were just trying to help”

“Captain’s orders”

“Are you crazy” Bucky says as he moves his hands vigorously conveying his point “It worked, we were of help”

“I’m a man of my word Buck” he says and smiles at Y/N “If you’ll excuse me, I got a girl to impress, see you in the morning 4 am sharp, no excuses”

He re positions his arms, readjusting Y/N so that he now holds her bridal style as she wraps her hands around his neck

“Shall we”

“We shall”

They move towards the living quarters ignoring the whining Avengers blaming each other and complaining about lack of gratefulness at the acts of good.

“Just so we’re clear, I like you” she smiles as they reach his room

“Just so we’re clear I like you more” he says as he places a kiss on her lips before putting her down and moving his hands to her waist

“I guess the mission Get Cap the girl was a success after all”

He furrows his eyebrows at her

“You-”

“I was right there and I have ears you know”

“It was a stupid mission was what it was”

“Ya because we definitely would have confronted each other with our feelings without a mission”

“Definitely”


End file.
